clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Alliance
The Galactic Alliance is one of the major factions in the galaxy. History Founding Before the government was officially founded, many of the members planets were in chaos. They had no real Senate of Chief of State, since no planet was ruled by a legitimate ruler. But, once Antinnis Tremayne founded the ogvernment, many planets pledged allieiance. Since many of the planets were ruled by the underworld, Tremayne hand-picked the governors and Senators, so the underworld didn't has influence in the government. Tremayne reformed the government, bringing it into the galactic stage. Reformation After the government was firmly established, many new people resurfaced, and joinged the alliance. One of them, was Gilad Pelleaon. Gilad was put in the position of Supreme Commander, and, the news of this went throughout the galaxy. Many more people joined, including the Jedi Grand Master, Rex. Rex joined on one condition, that the New Jedi Order would be able to have a new temple. Tremayne agreed and the New Jedi Order's Temple was built on Aldraig IV. The First Major Conflict After evenything was re-established, the GA entered a war, involving the New Republic and CIS. Sine the New Republic and Galactic Alliance, were allied, the NR asked to help at Sullust. Tremayne agreed to help, and sent a fleet to combat the droids. Then, the Zann Consortium, led by Karsk Kaldrop, entered the war against the CIS, making it a three-way war. Many droid ships were destroyed, and Sullust was saved by the three forces. This would be the first major conflict the Galactic Alliance would be involved in. Operation Droid Destruction The GA commenced a major offensive against the droids called, Operation Droid Destruction. This offensive would be planned to make many CIS planets bend their knees to the combined forces of the GA, NR, and Zann Consortium. The first planet involved in this operation would be Dagobah, led by Supreme Commander Gilad Pelleaon. The space over Dagobah was not defended by droid ships, and the land invasion began, with the New Republic, Gilad, and the Zann Consortium. The next planet to be targeted was Iego, which was in responce to the Blue Shadow Virus on Dagobah. The battle for Iego was won, and, Dagobah was eventually cured of the Blue Shadow Virus. With this, the operation was called off, as there were larger things planned. Sullust Crisis The second GA-held world to be targeted by the CIS, was Sullust. At the time, the New Republic and GA shared the world. Nek Bwua'tu defended this planet. Once the CIS sent their fleet, the Empire double-crossed the GA, and sent reinforcements to the CIS. When all the ships arrived, the CIS had well over 1200 ships, counting the Imperials. Bwua'tu was reinforced by the New Republic, and its leader. Together, their ships numbered maybe 600 in all. After awhile, the CIS fleet retreated, and the day was one. The First Coalition against the CIS The first coalition against the CIS was formed shortly after the Second Battle of Sullust. The members were the GA, New Republic, ISE, Zann Consortium, and Yuuzhan Vong. Together, they fought against the CIS and Empire. Together, the Empire and CIS can't match the coalitions numbers. Leaving the Coalition After the defeat at Dac, the Galactic Alliance was compelled to leave the coalition to preserve their self-interest. The Empire and CIS accepted terms to start a ceasefire. Upon leaving the Coalition, the ISE also left and formed and alliance. The GA has starteed to follow a path of neutrality for the time being. Government and Politics Executive Branch The Executive branch was headed by the Chief of State. Before Tremayne's reformation, there was no Chief of State, as many GA-allied planets did not know who else was GA-loyal. So, the majority of the planets were in darkness. After Tremayne's rise to power, he was the de facto leader, and would be so until the coas in the galaxy was gone, and then, there could be official elections for the positons of Chief of State. Legeslative Branch The legeslative branch is headed by the GA senate. All of the senators were hand-picked by Tremayne, to prevent crime bosses to have influence in the senate. Many of the senators were not influencial rich people, but outspoken middle- and lower-class people. Foreign Relations The Galactic Alliance was tolerent to all sentient species. Thus, many beings from all over the galaxy immigrated to GA-held worlds. With the Empire and their all human culture, and the CIS with their special treatment policies, many Sullustians, Kaminoans, Ewoks, Wookies and the sort immigrated. The GA was bent on taking down the CIS and their tyranny, and releasing many beings to be their own people with equal freedoms. The CIS killed many Kaminoans when they captured Kamino, showing their tyranical hold on the galaxy. The GA was allied with the New Republic for a number of reasons, but, one was that they shared ideas and policies. Both factions accepted all species and was bent on ending the CIS. The alliance with the Yuuzhan Vong was to show that all species were excepted, even ones from a completly different galaxy. Economy The economy of GA-loyal planets were in the gutter before the new government united them. Now, the Galactic Alliance economy is booming. Many people were jobless, but, with new factories to build military weapons, ships, tanks, and all other equipment used for war, only 1% of the population is jobless. With another faction that uses Galactic Basic Credits, the markets went up and the value for the Credit went with it. Compared to the CIS, who has their entirely own currency, making it worthless anywhere else in the galaxy. Military The military or, Galactic Alliance Defense Force (GADF), is the main arm of the military, which is headed by the Supreme Commander. With the new rise troop number demads, many new recruits have joined the military, mainly in the Navy, but fewer in the Army. Before, there were barly enough ships to defend one planet, making the planets prime for pirate activity. Now, not only can the GADF defend out planets, but it can also strike out against our enemies. The latest Supreme commander, Gilad Pelleaon oversaw the training of many units, and the construction of his flagship, an Imperious-class Star Destroyer. The GADF's glory has been restored at the Battle of Sullust, where, led by Admiral Nek Bwua'tu, the Galactic Alliance forces triumphed. After this battle, marking the rise of the GADF, the GA went on to use their might at Dagobah, Alland, and many more planets, to free them from the CIS. The GADF was present at several battles: The First Battle for Sullust The Battle of Dagobah The Battle of Iego The Second Battle of Sullust The Battle of Duro The Battle of Neka The BAttle of Mustafar Astrography The total number of planets belonging to the GA is considerably lower than before, when it owned hundreds of planets. Most of the planets are minor planets, and only two shipyards are notable. Category:Factions